


Scratching the Itch

by gingeringfigs



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Brother/Brother Incest, Demon Sex, Gift Fic, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs
Summary: Dante needs to scratch the itch but there's not much option to choose from in hell. So that leaves Vergil... Meh, what's the worse that could happen?
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 251





	Scratching the Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habahabado](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=habahabado).



> Have a early Merry Christmas, Habahabado! I hope you'll enjoy this fic! <3

It had been a while since Dante last felt the _itch_. Normally, he would just have jerked off to care of it. But it wasn’t enough. No, what he needed was something else. He needed to be fucked. Rawed. Pounded and railed. You name it, Dante wanted it all. His demonic side _insisted_ on it. 

Shit. This was annoying. Stuck in hell, Dante didn’t have many options to get his rocks off. Fucking demons was a fun possibility but sadly, they were more interested in gutting him rather than fucking. 

Unless…

Dante eyed Vergil with a speculative, considering gleam in his eyes. Sure, his brother was just as likely to gut him but at least he wouldn’t eat him? Dante hummed. 

Might as well try his luck.

* * *

Vergil was relaxing and enjoying a rare moment of reprieve. They’d finally found a safe hideout away from hell’s denizens and they were now resting up for the night or so it felt like. In Hell’s perpetual twilight, it was hard to tell. 

Suddenly, his instincts flared. His hand immediately flicked Yamato partially out of its sheath as he glanced over to the cave entrance to see if there were demons approaching. Instead, Dante’s warm heavy weight was suddenly in his lap, knocking the breath out of him.

“... _Dante_.” Vergil hissed, “Get off me.”

What the hell was Dante playing at? 

“Oh I assure you, I’m getting _off_ alright. But I might need a bit of assistance, if you know what I mean.” Dante winked as his fingers trailed down his chest to his belt buckle. Vergil stared. 

_Seriously?_

He made to pull Yamato out all the way from its sheath, ready to stab the horny idiot. But Dante only smirked wider and deliberately ground down, rubbing his ass against his groin, “Yeah, go ahead and stab me~”

What.

Too shocked by Dante’s outrageous behaviour, it took Vergil a few moments to grasp the innuendo and he slowly flushed in scandalised silence. He finally hissed, “I’m not going to _fuck_ you just because you’re too randy to keep your hands to yourself.”

Still, he had to grudgingly admit that Dante’s firm ass did feel good against him, the prospect of that ass riding his cock a strong temptation. Vergil clenched his jaw and braced, ready to push Dante off him; he would _not_ be tempted and go along with Dante’s whims. 

Unexpectedly, Dante’s eyes glowed red, his teeth already fangs. His fingers, now claws, dug into his chest as he growled in a deep voice reminiscent of crackling flames, “I _need_ this. Fuck me. Now.”

Oh. This was new. This was clearly far more than a passing whim. Intrigued, Vergil put Yamato aside and asked, “You need to be fucked? Why?”

Dante rolled his eyes. Instead of replying, he pawed at his belt and undid it, unzipping his pants. With a sinuous, hypnotic shimmy, he slid down, pulled his cock out and without hesitation, swallowed him down his throat. Vergil cursed fiercely, burying his hands in Dante’s hair. 

Fuck, it felt far _too good_ in Dante’s hot mouth and throat. Bobbing his head and pumping his cock, his brother worked him over skilfully with his tongue as he purred. The barest hint of his sharp fangs grazing his cock had his pulse thrumming, sweat beading on his skin. Vergil’s cock rapidly got with the program; it had been far too long since he’d last fucked.

Very well. Vergil would let Dante have his way just this once.

* * *

Dante was thoroughly enjoying this. He savoured the taste of Vergil’s cock on his tongue as he sucked him off, his earthy scent heady and powerful. Vergil’s hands were tight in his hair, the painful sensation of his hair being pulled making him groan. 

Soon, he could taste briny precome flowing from Vergil’s cock. Good enough, his cock should be slick enough now. While saliva wasn’t as good as lube, his demonic healing would help to smooth over the worst of the burn. Then much to his brother’s disgruntled annoyance, Dante let go of his cock. Vergil snarled, almost making him laugh, “Hey, I need to get my pants off!”

Calming down, Vergil eyed him with anticipatory interest, the pupils of his now glowing eyes slit. It made Dante want to show off some, putting on a little striptease show as he pulled his pants down over his ass at a sensuously slow pace. He grinned when he saw Vergil’s jaw twitch but he remained impassive otherwise. Tough crowd.

It took some finagling to pull his pants off over his boots. Sure, it’d be easier if he just took his boots off but he didn’t want to spoil the nice flow and mood they had going. Once his pants were finally off, Dante tossed them to the side and straddled Vergil’s lap once more, teasingly rubbing his bare ass against Vergil’s cock. Vergil growled, his warm hands gripping his hips, the heat like a brand on his skin. Dante grinned wider and needled him, “Yeah, come on. You do know how to fuck, don’t you? If not, I do have to wonder how your brat came about.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed and his fingers on his hips turned into claws, digging into his flesh and making him bleed. It stung like a bitch. Gasping, Dante then laughed, “Or has it been too _long_ ago for you? You did say it was a looong time ago.”

Vergil bit him. Dante groaned, his cock twitching at the sharp exquisite pain from where Vergil’s fangs sank into his neck, blood trickling down. Sue him, he was a masochist. No one else except Vergil really knew how to make it hurt and stick.

The need to be fucked burned. Leaning forward into Vergil’s bite, Dante blindly fumbled for Vergil’s cock under him, his cock throbbing in time with his racing pulse. Finally grasping Vergil’s cock, he pressed it to his hole, his stomach clenching with anticipation as he felt the hot blunt head against his hole. It had been so long since he’d been fucked. Fleetingly, he wondered if demon blood would make a good lube substitute before he finally sank down on Vergil’s wonderful cock. 

He hissed long and low at the burn of Vergil’s cock stretching him open, the deep slide sending frissons up his spine. Vergil finally let go of his neck to growl, rolling his hips up to thrust his cock all the way in to the root. Dante crowed victoriously, “Yes!”

* * *

Vergil really shouldn’t have let Dante’s comments get under his skin but his brother knew him too well. He pressed his buttons with ease like it was a game of darts and landing bullseye every time. His pride simply wouldn’t let it slide. As he fucked Dante hard and fast, he knew that he was just doing what Dante wanted. It greatly annoyed him. Yet, he couldn’t help himself, the sensation of Dante’s ass hot and tight around his cock too irresistible. It was infuriating.

Dante grinned smugly at him, his fangs peeking through. He obviously knew what he was doing, riding his rough thrusts with aplomb as he braced himself with claws digging into the ground. Vergil wanted to make him scream. But that would only just please this horny masochist even more. 

So really, the only thing he could do right now was to enjoy this fucking for what it was worth. Just as Dante used him for his own pleasure, so would Vergil use him for his own. Making a decision, he paused and pulled out. Before Dante could protest, he shoved him down, rolled him over onto his front, yanked his ass up and thrust back in.

Dante roared, red scales rippling down his forearms and horns sprouting from his head as he eagerly rolled his ass back, taking his cock. Answering in suit, Vergil fucked him even harder and faster, his own blue scales flaring on his arms as his tail sprouted from his back. Moving on instinct, his tail lashed behind him, a counterweight to his thrusts, allowing him to fuck Dante with more force and speed.

His brother yelped in surprise when his arms gave out under him from the force of his thrusts. But he didn’t resist or try to get back up. Instead, he shamelessly moaned and raised his ass higher, making it easier for Vergil to fuck him, his hole clenching tight around his cock. Vergil hissed. It felt too dangerously good. Very well, he would make Dante come first.

...Which was probably Dante’s plan, damn it.

* * *

Dante was too busy enjoying himself as he laid flat on the ground, keeping his ass raised for Vergil. He groaned happily and shamelessly as Vergil’s cock pounded into him, hitting all the right spots and scratching the itch. This had been a _fantastic_ idea. He was definitely going for repeat performances later. Vergil was simply too good at fucking to not do it again and again and again.

He didn’t even bother pushing himself back up on his forearms although it would have given him room to jerk himself off. Vergil was already doing an excellent job and he wanted this to last. He wanted to _feel_ it afterwards, that sensation of being well fucked that was far too rare these days.

The stinging of the wounds on his neck and hip from Vergil’s fangs and claws was an added bonus, the pain spicing his pleasure. He purred as one of Vergil’s clawed hands began roaming, raking fine red lines across his stomach and chest, delicious fire searing in their trail.

Oh _shit_ , Vergil’s hand was going further _down_. Dante bit his lip when he felt and saw his twin’s hand wrap around his cock. Fuck, he wasn’t going to last much longer as Vergil pumped his cock and rammed him into the ground, making his toes curl. Dante whined.

Trying his best not to come too quickly, he braced himself and tried not to clench down on Vergil’s cock as that would have made the sensation too intense. But _fuck_ , this position he was in wasn’t really helping. Vergil’s cock easily simulated his prostate at this angle. It also didn’t help that this angle allowed Vergil to fuck him even deeper. 

_“Shiiit…_!”

Dante scrambled at the ground, trying to shift to a new position that would make the fucking less intense. But nothing worked. Heedless to Dante’s struggle, Vergil ruthlessly kept going, pulling his ass back onto his cock as he pumped his cock. Overwhelmed, Dante yelled as he came hard, white come splattering the ground as his hole clenched down on Vergil’s cock. 

* * *

When Dante came, Vergil was unprepared for the sensation of his hole spasming around his cock, milking him and threatening to make him come. Then he felt hot sticky liquid coat his claws, Dante tensing up before going limp under him. Ah. Dante had come.

But Vergil _hadn’t_ , even if it had been close. It was his turn now. Dante surely wouldn’t begrudge him this as he wrapped his arm around his waist to pull him up once more, slamming his cock into his twitching wet hole. Oversensitive, Dante whined. It pleased him.

Galvanised, he redoubled his efforts, using Dante’s hole for his pleasure. Dante whimpered and squirmed weakly in his grasp. Thanks to Dante’s orgasm, his hole was even tighter now, his inner muscles fluttering and spasming around his cock, trying to milk his own climax. 

Vergil finally came, spilling hot come inside Dante, tension seeping from him as he rested on top of him. His tail went limp, smacking the ground with a dull thud. Dante groaned under him, “Ugh, you’re _heavy_.”

Not wanting to deal with more of Dante’s complaining despite how good his hole felt around his cock, Vergil made to pull out from Dante. But Dante grabbed his hip and shot him a smirk, “I didn’t say pull out, V. You’re welcome to stay.”

To his incredulous disbelief, his insatiable brother wiggled his ass and waggled his brows, “Round two when you’re ready?”

“...Fine.” Vergil huffed. Might as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed this! <3 
> 
> I'm also available on twitter at [@ginspicesugar](Http://www.twitter.com/ginspicesugar) if you would like to chat!


End file.
